Valentine's Day
by AnkouRavien
Summary: Every girls on Elgang is trying to make the best chocolate for the one they like, but a nasod ruined their plan...


_Sequel from Chinese Bloodbath New Year! Although some of you think that you need to read the previous stories, but I don't mind if you didn't read those XD_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Elsword – Infinity Sword

Aisha – Dimension Witch

Rena – Wind Sneaker

Raven – Blade Master

Eve – Code: Empress

Chung – Deadly Chaser

Ara – Sakra Devanam

Elesis – Blazing Heart

Add – Diabolic Esper

Lu/Ciel – Chiliarch/Dreadlord

* * *

Rena called all the girls to her room.

"I just remember. Tomorrow is Valentine," Rena said as her cheeks turn red.

"We all know, Rena," Ara smiled as she pats Rena's back. "You like him".

"I-I'm not!" Rena yelled. "I just care about him more than anyone else".

Eve tilted her head. "What's so important about Valentine?"

Ara hugs Eve. "Poor Eve. You don't know anything about Valentine".

"Valentine is… a day to give a chocolate or other gift to someone you like," Rena explained.

Eve nods. "I'll give chocolate to everyone".

"That's now how it works, but I guess it's fine," Aisha sighed.

"Let's go to supermarket to make chocolates!" Rena shouted.

"Oh! Can I invite Elsword?!" Eve asked with sparkling eyes.

Rena shakes her head. "No, Eve".

Eve lowers her head. "Okay…"

* * *

Eve spends her time at the supermarket by not saying anything and follows them wherever they go. Elesis pats Eve's head. "What's wrong, Eve?"

"I wish Elsword was here," she muttered.

"Do you like him?" Aisha asked with a smile.

"Of course. We're best friends," Eve replied.

Aisha is disappointed with Eve's response.

"Alright, guys! Let's go home and make a chocolate!" Rena shouted.

Eve's eyes widened. "Wait!"

They turned their face to Eve. "I'm going to hospital. You guys can go first!" she shouted as she flies away quickly.

"Eve, wait!" Lu shouted, but Eve doesn't stop.

Ara tilts her head. "What is she doing?"

Rena shrugs. "Let's just go home".

* * *

While they were shopping…

"Eveee! Nooo!" Elsword whimpered like a child who lost his mother.

Add sighs. "Calm the hell down. It's not like she's leaving for 24 hours—"

"EVEEE!"

"I'm fine alone. You should learn from me, Elsword," Chung patted Elsword's back.

"She'll be back, Elsword. Just wait," Ciel said as he looks out the window, waiting for Lu to come back.

"What if she went to supermarket without me?!" Elsword whined.

Chung punches him and Add hits his head. "Shut up!" they shouted.

Rena opens the door. "Why are you guys waiting in front of the door?"

"Where's Eve?!" Elsword looked at Rena with full of hope.

"She's in hospital—"

"Eve, no!" Elsword panicked. "What happened to her?!"

Elesis sighs. "Elsword, look, she—"

"Eveee!" Elsword went away.

"Elsword, wait! Listen to me!" Elesis yelled.

"Ciel!" Lu hugged Ciel. "Were you waiting for me?"

Ciel pats Lu's head. "Yeah".

"Let's start working, guys!" Rena commanded.

"Need help?" Chung asked.

Rena shakes her head. "Girls' only".

"Gender discrimination after racism," Add chuckled.

A few days ago was Chinese New Year. Everything was red and Add called it racist.

* * *

Eve just went out from the hospital.

"Eve!"

Eve turn around. "Elsword!"

They hug each other. "I went to supermarket without you! It's horrible!"

"And I thought something happened to you because they said you're in hospital!"

They laugh together. "What were you doing here?" Elsword asked.

Eve shows something to Elsword.

* * *

"I don't even know how to make a chocolate," Aisha sighed.

"We'll teach you. Don't worry!" Ara smiled.

"Besides, we know your chocolate is VERY SPECIAL," Lu giggled.

Aisha blushes. "C-Come on, guys!"

"He loves chocolate. You know, right?" Lu smirked.

Eve comes. "Hi, I'm back!"

"Eve, do you know how to make chocolate?" Rena asked.

"Nope," Eve shook her head.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Raven's room.

"Seriously. Why are you guys here?" Raven asked while he's lying down on his bed.

At Chinese New Year, Raven suffered from anemia because Add took his blood and splattered it in front of their house. He's still anemic now.

"Why are the girls so busy today in the kitchen?" Add asked.

"I don't know. Eve said they're going to make something for us," Elsword shrugged.

"Tomorrow is Valentine. Of course they're making something for us," Chung sighed.

"Don't act like you're going to get one," Add chuckled.

"H-Hey! Come on!" Chung panicked.

"I'll get one from Lu, so I have nothing to worry," Ciel folded his arms and smiled.

Chung sits on the corner. "I'm jealous".

"Add will get one from Aisha because we already know it," Ciel said.

Last year, they were playing truth or dare. Aisha was given a question about who she likes and she answered Add.

"And Elsword will get one from Eve," he continued.

"There are still sis, Ara, and Rena," Elsword said as he counts with his finger.

Ciel cackles. "Why would they choose Chung?"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE SINGLE FOREVER!" Chung cried.

Add laughs. "It's your own fault".

On Chinese New Year, all of them are wearing Chinese dress, but because Ara is always wearing that kind of dress, Chung said she looks normal. Ara felt sad and Chung got scolded by Eve and Add.

"NOOO!" Chung whined.

* * *

The day almost-everyone-waited has come.

Valentine's day.

Aisha is standing in front of Add's room. A Valentine chocolate is on her hands. She's blushing and her heart is pounding. She takes a deep breath.

Eve passes by and opens the door casually. "Hey, Add!"

Add is still sleeping on his desk. His nasod dynamos are scattered on the floor in sleep mode. "I wonder what he's analyzing on right now," Eve sighed as she takes a blanket and puts in on Add's body. She puts her gift on his desk.

Aisha is still standing in her place, surprised with what she just saw. "You can come back later, Aisha. He fell asleep," Eve said as she walks away.

Aisha hides her face with her hands. "I'm a failure!"

* * *

"Elsword!" Elesis opened the door.

"What is it, sis? I still want to sleep," Elsword pulled his blanket.

"It's already 6 o'clock! Wake up you lazy piece of brother!" Elesis pulled the blanket away from Elsword.

"Is that even an insult?!" Elsword protested.

"Happy Valentine, Els," Elesis gave a chocolate to Elsword as she kisses his cheek.

Elsword narrowed his eyes at Elesis. "What do you want from me, sis?"

Elesis pats Elsword's head. "You didn't change, Els".

Elsword kisses Elesis' cheek. "Thanks, sis".

Eve made a fake gasp. "Incest?!"

"NO!"

"For my future husband, Elsword," Eve gave a chocolate to Elsword.

Elesis startles. "Future husband?!"

"We're always going shopping together," Eve put her hands on her hips.

"Except yesterday," Elsword continued.

"S-Seriously?" Elesis' jaw opened.

Elsword and Eve laugh. "We're just joking, sis. Anyway, thanks, Eve!" Elsword smiled.

* * *

Chung is holding a red haired girl's hand. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

The red haired girl smiles. "Of course I will!"

"Chung!"

Chung woke up because of Rena's voice. "Rena! Why did you wake me up?!" Chung whined.

"W-Were you dreaming about having a girlfriend? I-I'm sorry!" Rena apologized.

Chung woke up with full of disappointment, back to his single life again.

"Happy Valentine, Chung~" Rena gave a chocolate.

"F-For me?" Chung stares at the chocolate box.

Rena nods and smiles.

"Thanks, Rena!" Chung smiled back, making Rena blushes.

"Hey, Chung!" Eve entered the room casually and gave a chocolate for him. "A chocolate for you!"

Chung can't believe he got chocolates from two girls. "Thanks, Eve!"

"I can also be your girlfriend, my cutie Chung," Eve placed her hand on his chin and lifted it up.

"Ahem".

Rena glares at Eve. "Rena doesn't seem very happy~" Eve giggled.

* * *

Ciel is living happily in the same room with Lu. It's like a heaven for him.

"Hey, Ciel!"

And then Eve interrupted by opening the door without knocking first.

"Do you need help, Eve?" Ciel asked.

"Yes," Eve nodded.

"Be a good guy and help her, Ciel," Lu patted Ciel's head.

Ciel walks toward Eve. "What is it?"

"My heart is beating faster when I'm with you," Eve smiled.

Ciel startles. "Nasod has a heart?!"

Eve giggles. "Here," Eve gave a chocolate to Ciel, "Happy Valentine!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Raven is still lying on his bed. He feels like circling the world 6 times every time he gets up.

"Hey, Raven!"

Eve makes him circling the world 3 times just by coming in. "What is it, Eve?"

A chocolate box is on his desk. A text "From: Ara" is written on it. "Happy Valentine!" she gave a special Valentine gift for Raven.

Iron supplement pill.

And a blood bag.

"Oh, I have more," Eve gave a bag of iron supplement pills. "I cook something for you this morning! Wait here!"

A few minutes later, Eve is back. "Porridge!" Eve shouted.

"You can cook this? I'm surprised," Raven smiled.

"Yes. I used love as ingredients," Eve smiled. She takes a spoon of porridge. "Get up and open your mouth, Raven!"

Raven gets up and takes the porridge. "Thanks a lot, Eve. I appreciate your help, but I can eat this by myself".

"Alright, then!" Eve sits beside Raven. "I'll wait until you're finished!"

"You're not playing with Elsword or Add?" Raven asked.

Eve shakes her head. "Elsword is having his incest life with his sister".

"What?"

"Just kidding!" Eve giggled. "He's with his sister now. Add fell asleep on his desk like always".

"What about the others?" Raven asked.

"Aisha is frozen in front of Add's room. Rena is abusing Chung and Ciel is doing perverted things to Lu," Eve laughed.

Raven doesn't care what the truth is.

He doesn't care if she's saying the truth either.

* * *

He quickly ate the porridge. "Do you want to go back to sleep or what?" Eve asked.

"I'm not planning to sleep, but I don't have anything to do. Why?" Raven asked back.

"I don't know much, but I'll tell you some stories!" Eve shouted.

Raven smiles. "You remind me of someone".

"Who?" Eve tilted her head. "Seris?"

Raven nods slightly.

Seris is Raven's fiancée. She's no longer here.

"Don't worry! I won't remind you of her because I grew into an insane nasod—that's what Add said," Eve smiled proudly.

Raven sighs. "Alright. You tell me some stories and I'll tell you some as well".

"Or I can take you to hospital right now!" Eve shouted as she takes the blood bag. "My servants can help you to walk there. Don't worry!"

"Maybe later. I'm counting on you," Raven smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other girls are eavesdropping.

"He didn't even touch my chocolate," Ara murmured.

"Stay strong, Ara," Aisha hugged her. "Add didn't touch my chocolate either. He's still asleep".

"Wha—how did you know he didn't touch it?" Lu asked.

"Well, he didn't say anything about Ara's chocolate," Rena sighed. "He ruined my day with Chung this morning, though. He keeps thinking about Eve being his girlfriend now".

"She almost takes Ciel away from me," Lu muttered.

Valentine's Day—owned by Eve.

* * *

And the biggest question comes: where's Elesis?

* * *

 _Let your imagination answer the biggest question XD_

 _Oh, by the way, can you guess the red haired girl in Chung's dream? :D_


End file.
